


Il litigio tra Squalo e Dino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [50]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Querrel, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il momento in cui Dino e Squalo hanno litigato.Song-fic su Thought Contagion, dei Muse. Link testo: http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-Muse_1248/traduzione-Thought-Contagion-80997978.





	Il litigio tra Squalo e Dino

Il litigio tra Squalo e Dino

 

Squalo si sfilò il braccio prostetico e lo lasciò cadere sul comodino, aveva le dita della mano sana intirizzite dal freddo e le muoveva a fatica. Si allontanò i corti capelli argentei dal viso e sospirò, sedendosi sul letto.

Alzò lo sguardo vedendo Dino e si alzò in piedi.

“Avevi detto che oggi non tornavi” disse.

Cavallone incrociò le braccia al petto e diede un calcio al proprio armadio, al cui intero, sotto i vestiti appesi, brillarono dei cocci di vetro alla luce della lampada sul comodino.

“Voooi, cos’è quella faccia da funerale. Hai detto tu che posso usare il letto quando non ci sei” borbottò Squalo, coprendosi con il lenzuolo candido. Il suo pigiama color fumo gli aderiva al corpo pallido e sottile, seguendone perfettamente le curve.

Dino avanzò con passo cadenzato e si sedette sul bordo del letto, fissandolo intensamente con gli occhi color oro, aveva il viso segnato da delle profonde rughe.

“Hai di nuovo visto Xanxus, vero? Lo sai che ti ho proibito di frequentarlo. Quel tipo ti contaminerà con le sue assurde idee” ringhiò.

Squalo si massaggiò la spalla e sorrise, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Eh eh. Tra i due quello marcio sono io. Rischia di essere contaminato dai miei morsi da squalo” ribatté.

Dino chiuse gli occhi e si passò le mani tra i capelli, sospirando pesantemente.

“Possibile che tu non riesca a prenderla sul serio? Questo non è un gioco, lui è feroce, la vergogna del Nono.

Noi Cavallone siamo fedeli al Nono, a quello che i Vongola realmente rappresentano. Lui metterà a rischio la pace di colui che serviamo, ricordati che tu fai parte della mia famiglia ed un giorno sarà il Capitano dei Varia di Timoteo.

Questo è un grande onor…”. Iniziò a dire con voce stanca.

Squalo scansò il lenzuolo e si alzò in piedi, un lampo brillò nei suoi occhi.

“Perché tu hai rinunciato ai tuoi sogni per illuderti che fare il lecchino salverà i tuoi uomini, quando ogni giorno ne fai ammazzare a decine dicendo che sono un sacrificio necessario… Perché ‘tu’ hai tradito i tuoi amici, ed ora sei pronto a seviziare i Bovino, nascondendoti dietro l’ipnosi di Reborn…” enumerò ringhiando.

“Pier…” biascicò Cavallone.

“Sei il primo a chiamarmi Squalo di solito. Va benissimo quel nome!

Se tu hai fatto tutto questo non vuol dire che lo debba fare io! Sono stufo di dover lavare il corpo rugoso di quel vecchio pervertito! Xanxus vale venti volte Timoteo e tu lo sai!” gridò Squalo. Si rimise la protesi, infilò i suoi stivali senza i calzini, e si diresse alla finestra con passo pesante, premendo con i tacchi sulle mattonelle.

“Xanxus era un figo, ma ha perso la testa, il potere…” biascicò Dino.

Squalo raggiunse la finestra e la spalancò.

“Nemmeno tu hai più continuato con quelle sciocchezze di una nuova monarchia. Ora ti comporti tranquillamente da Capitano dei Varia.

Vedi? Xanxus ti annebbia la testa, ti rende un ipocrita e un assassino” disse Dino.

“Voooi! Tu sei solo geloso che lui porti a letto me e non te” ribatté Squalo, salendo sul davanzale.

“Oh, che io valga più di una doll non è così difficile da capire” sibilò Dino, dando un calcio al comodino.

“Sai che ti dico? Vaffanculo!

Da oggi non osare più considerarmi un Cavallone. Sono un Varia a tutti gli effetti, seguirò il ‘mio’ Boss” ringhiò Squalo, saltando dalla finestra.

Dino fece schioccare la sua frusta.

“Visto? Avevo ragione, ti aveva contagiato il pensiero con le sue sbagliate credenze. Solo che non immaginavo che quel cielo nero ti avesse ormai inglobato del tutto nei suoi fumi venefici” sibilò.

La finestra sbatté mossa dal vento, lo stesso che sferzava il viso di Superbi.

Squalo corse nel giardino e scavalcò il muro di cinta, i suoi denti battevano e la sua pelle pallida si era arrossata. Starnutì rumorosamente e si passò le mani sulle braccia, il freddo filtrava attraverso la stoffa leggera del suo pigiama.

< Non mi sono portato niente, neanche i vestiti… Come se fosse il momento adatto. Ho tutti i dati in subbuglio, mi ricordo poco persino della mia vita, ho l’identità in frantumi…

Cazzo, fa così freddo che potrei cadere a terra e morire assiderato in qualsiasi momento >. Il suo naso arrossato era umido di muco, i suoi occhi erano arrossati; i suoi tremori si facevano sempre più forti e le sue labbra divennero bluastre. < Beh, lo dicevano che la Superbia precede la caduta > ironizzò mentalmente.

Passò un teletrasportatore sulla parete ed avanzò, con gli occhi chiusi. La temperatura era ancora più bassa ed avanzava nella neve, mentre il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso, cadde carponi.

“Feccia, che diamine ci fai nel mio giardino di notte?” ringhiò Xanxus, raggiungendolo in corsa.

“T-tu… cosa ci f…f-fai…” farfugliò Squalo, tossendo.

Xanxus si sfilò la casacca e ce lo avvolse, prendendolo in braccio.

“Io ci abito, spazzatura” brontolò, poggiandoselo contro il petto.

“Non dovresti essere a letto?” biascicò Squalo.

“Ora ci vado e tu vieni con me, visto che sei già in tenuta” brontolò Xanxus, portandolo dentro.

< Meno male che stavo tornando dalle missioni del Nono proprio ora. Fossi arrivato qualche ora in ritardo, questo idiota sarebbe diventato uno squalo surgelato! > pensò, scuotendo il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori e la coda di procione che li decorava.


End file.
